indubhushan_dasfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
4 ступінь - субдомінанта
thumb|300px|Субдоминанта (IV) в последовательности аккордов IV-V-I в [[до-мажоре ]] Субдоминанта (от «под» + dominanta «господствующая»; sousdominante, Subdominante, Unterdominante) в музыке — IV ступень лада относительно тоники, одна из главных ступеней ладогармонического ряда, находящаяся на тон ниже доминанты; обозначается римской цифрой IV или латинской буквой S . В гармонии субдоминантой также называют трезвучие, построенное на IV ступени. Аккорды, имеющие ту же гармоническую функцию: трезвучия и септаккорды II и VI ступеней и их обращения относятся к субдоминантовой группе. Типичные субдоминанты — секстаккорд II ступени (субдоминанта с секстой вместо квинты), квинтсекстаккорд II ступени (субдоминанта с добавленной секстой — этот аккорд в западных учебниках часто называют Sixte ajoutée, т.е. прибавленная секста), неаполитанский секстаккорд (минорная субдоминанта с пониженной секстой вместо квинты) и др. Причина этого заключается в том, что наиболее характерным признаком субдоминантовой функции является наличие в аккорде, репрезентирующем субдоминанту, шестой ступени лада, имеющей тенденцию к нисходящему тяготению в квинту тонического трезвучия (в противоположность наиболее характерному звуку доминанты — седьмой ступени натурального мажора и гармонического минора, вводному тону, имеющему тенденцию к восходящему тяготению в приму тонического трезвучия) . Понятие субдоминанты и соответствующий термин предложены Ж. Ф. Рамо — Глава 7.. Рамо, придерживавшийся представлений об унтертонах, даёт следующее пояснение: <...>так как основной звук заставляет звучать две квинты одновременно, одну наверху, другую внизу (я дал им повсюду название доминанты и субдоминанты) (Оригинал: Chevaillier, L., «Les théories harmoniques», in: Encyclopédie Lavignac. — 1925, p. 519—590).<...> Понятие гармонической функции субдоминанты (а не только отдельного аккорда) как и обозначение S (а также D и Т для доминанты и тоники) предложены Х. Риманом . Гармонический оборот, содержащий тонику и субдоминанту, называется плага́льным (в отличие от автентических оборотов, содержащих (доминанту и тонику) . Согласно концепции Р. Рети, субдоминантовая функция в тональной музыке и есть собственно творческая часть композиции: Для того, чтобы последовательность I-V-I утвердилась, нужно было просто открыть это явление природы. Творческий фактор выступает лишь в тот момент, когда I переходит не в V, а в какое-либо другое мелодико-гармоническое образование (назовём его x'')... Ю. Тюлин объясняет более слабое тяготение субдоминанты в тонику сравнительно с тяготением доминанты теорией обертонов, следуя подходу Рамо и Римана . Согласно этой концепции, тоника является производной от субдоминанты подобно тому как доминанта является производной от тоники (квинтовый тон является вторым обертоном в натуральном звукоряде). Тяготением производного тона в основной объясняется более сильное тяготение доминанты в тонику и амбивалентность субдоминанты. Соответственный пассаж имеет место также в статье Ю. Н. Холопова «Субдоминанта» в «Музыкальной энциклопедии»: Оборот S—T, не имеющий характера возвращения от производного элемента к порождающему его, не обладает таким сильным ощущением завершённости гармонич. развития, «заключительности», как оборот D—T . Этому представлению о характере тяготения субдоминанты в тонику возражает Л. А. Мазель. Согласно его концепции, мелодические тяготения являются ведущими и лишь подкрепляются акустическими закономерностями. Субдоминанте отводится роль «центробежного» (устремлённого от тоники) гармонического элемента в отличие от «центростремительной» доминанты.''Ibid.— C. 235—250. Примечания Категория:Музыкальные термины In music, the subdominant is the technical name for the fourth tonal degree of the diatonic scale. It is so called because it is the same distance "below" the tonic as the dominant is above the tonic in other words, the tonic is the dominant of the subdominant.Jonas, Oswald (1982). Introduction to the Theory of Heinrich Schenker (1934: Das Wesen des musikalischen Kunstwerks: Eine Einführung in Die Lehre Heinrich Schenkers), p.22. Trans. John Rothgeb. . "subdominant [literally, lower dominant]" emphasis original. Benward & Saker (2003). Music: In Theory and Practice, Vol. I, p.33. Seventh Edition. . "The lower dominant."Forte, Allen (1979). Tonal Harmony, p.9. 3rd edition. Holt, Rinehart, and Wilson. . "The triad on IV is called the subdominant because it occupies a position below the tonic triad analogous to that occupied by the dominant above. It also happens to be the note immediately "below" the dominant."Subdominant", Dictionary.com. It is sung as fa in solfege. In the C major scale (white keys on a piano, starting on C), the subdominant is the note F; and the subdominant chord uses the notes F, A, and C. In music theory, Roman numerals are used to symbolize the subdominant chord as 'IV' if it is within the major mode (because it is a major triad, for example F-A-C in C major) or 'iv' if it is within the minor mode (because it is a minor triad, for example F-A -C in C minor). .}} Because ii6, ii , and neapolitan sixth chords contain the fourth scale degree in the bass, they are also considered subdominant harmonies because they substitute for the same harmonic purpose as chords built on the fourth scale degree. A cadential subdominant chord followed by a tonic chord (the chord of the key of the piece) produces the so-called "plagal" (or "Amen") cadence. "Subdominant" also refers to a relationship of musical keys. For example, relative to the key of C major, the key of F major is the subdominant. Music which modulates (changes key) often modulates into the subdominant when the leading tone is lowered by a half step to the subtonic (B to B in the key of C). Modulation into the subdominant key often creates a sense of musical relaxation; as opposed to modulation into dominant (fifth note of the scale), which increases tension. In sonata form, the subdominant key plays a subordinate though still crucial role: typically, in the recapitulation, there is a section written in the subdominant key, occurring at the point corresponding to the location in the exposition where the music modulated into the dominant key. The use of the subdominant in this location often serves as a way of keeping the rest of recapitulation in the tonic. dodecagram.McCartin, Brian J. (1998). "Prelude to Musical Geometry". The College Mathematics Journal 29, no. 5 (November): 354–70. (abstract) (JSTOR), p. 364. In C, the tonic would be on the top with subdominant and dominant at the bottom both equidistant to the tonic.]] As with other chords which may or tend to precede the dominant the subdominant diatonic function acts as a dominant preparation or predominant. In theories after Hugo Riemann it is considered to balance the dominant around the tonic (being as far below the tonic as the dominant is above). Sources External links Category:Diatonic functions 4